Here's to the Heroes
by WaterDancer96
Summary: Here's to the heroes who have given everything they had and more when they had nothing left. Here's to the heroes who never gave up on us. Here's to our supernatural family.
1. Chapter 1

My dearest Bobby Singer, here's to you.

This is to the man who stepped up and stepped in, as a father, as a best friend, as a teacher and therapist.

When nobody else would, when nobody cared too.

You were always there for us whenever we needed it, you always put aside your problems to solve ours.

So this is to the man who loved his family so deeply, he sold his soul for the last piece of the key to Lucifer's cage.

This is to the man who loved his wife far too much to let her suffer, and when she was reanimated, had the unthinkable strength to put her down again.

This is to the man who had the strength to go on and keep fighting when most would have just given up.

This is to the man who taught us to always do what we have to...no matter how hard that may be.

This is to the man who taught us that it's okay to be afraid. This is to the man who saved our lives time and time again.

This is to the man who had to bury more friends than anybody should have to.

This is to you my friend...thank you for everything you have ever done.

Thank you for the good times and the bad.

Thank you for the laughs and the tears.

Thank you for being a light that refused to burn out in a world that is so dark.

Thank you for being for being you.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

John Winchester, here's to you.

Here is to the man who was so broken after losing the love of his life, yet did his damn best to make sure his boys were safe and would be able to protect themselves whenever they were on their own.

Here's to the man who sold his soul to ensure his son would live.

Here's to the man who never gave up, even if it did land you in more trouble than not.

Here is to the man who had the strength not to break for over a hundred years in hell.

Here's to the man who lost his mind, but still saved thousands of lives.

Here's to the man I've never met, but have heard so much about.

This is to you, so thank you.

Thank you for fighting for us, thank you for raising your boys the way you did.

Thank you for watching out for us, even when you weren't around.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Dean, here is to you, love.

This is to the boy who grew up way too fast, so that his little brother could have what little normal childhood that your life style would allow.

Here's to the man who is truly his brothers keeper.

Here's to the man who's had everybody leave him, yet always finds the strength to chase after his brother.

Here's to the man who stood toe to toe with the devil so your brother wouldn't die alone.

Here is to the broken man who taught me how to smile and laugh again, here is to the man who taught me how to love one more time.

Here is to the man who has died for those he loved, and would again. Here's to the man who never stopped trying.

This is to you, so thank you for everything. Thank you for saving our lives, thank you for never leaving our side for long.

Thank you for being you. Never change.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy, this is to you.

This is for the man who only wants the best for everybody.

This is to the man who made all the wrong choices for all the right reasons.

Here is to the man who had the courage to branch out on his own, to not let destiny or fate control his life.

Here is to the man who paved his own road in life.

Here is to the man who loved life so much he sacrificed his own to stop the Apocalypse.

Here is to the man who never backs down.

Here is to the only person who can talk his brother out of doing something stupid.

Here is to the man who cares too much.

Here's to you Sammy, so thank you.

Thank you for all you've done.

Thank you for keeping us safe from dangers we haven't even noticed yet.

Thank you for always looking out for us. Thank you for being you.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

My dearest Cas. Here is to you.

Here is to the angel who was brave enough to stand against his brothers to help his friend save the world.

Here is to the angel who lost everything in the search for power.

Here is to the angel who fought for us when God didn't care.

Here is to the angel who always dropped everything to help his friends when ever they called.

Here is to the angel who never asked for anything in return.

Here is to the angel who wanted to protect his father's creations.

This is to you Cas, so thank you for your endless support.

Thank you for saving us when we couldn't save ourselves.

Thank you for never giving up no matter how bad things got.

Thank you for all the smiles and all the laughter.

Thank you for being you.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabrielle, this is to you.

Here's to the angel who gave up heaven so he wouldn't have to choose sides in a war he didn't want to see happen.

Here's to the archangel who died to save the world from a fight between his brothers that he didn't want.

Here's to the archangel who stood against his brother to protect the humanity that he loved so dearly.

Here's to the angel who taught us lessons we would have never learned without him.

Here's to you Gabe, so thank you for everything you've given up for us.

Thank you for the hours of laughter.

Thank you for never failing to make us smile.

Thank you for never giving up on us.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Pamela, this is for you my dear friend.

This is to the woman who never turned away the boys when they were in trouble.

Here's to the woman who lost her sight to help figure out what brought Dean back from hell.

Here's to the woman who gave her life in a fight she never wanted to be a part of.

Here's to the woman I didn't have enough time to get to know, but made me feel like we had known each other for years.

This is to you.

So thank you for everything you have done, thank you for refusing to abandon the boys in their times of need.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ellen, here is to you.

Here's to the woman who stepped in and stepped up for Sam and Dean to be the mother and the friend that they had been denied.

Thank you for making us all feel so at home in your roadhouse.

Thank you for never turning us away.

Thank you for keeping us in line.

Thank you for everything you've given for us.

I wish I had more to thank you for, because in our screwed up family you were always the one to collect the broken ones and set them straight again.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Joe, here's for you.

Words could never be enough for you.

Thank you for being the bullheaded little sister that Sam and Dean never had.

Thank you for going back for Dean.

Thank you for being brave enough to hold back those hell hounds when we were surrounded.

Thank you for not giving into what Osiris wanted when he summoned you to testify against Dean.

Thank you for being so strong, thank you for all you've done.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Balthazar, this is to you.

This is to the angel who wouldn't give up on his friend and his brother.

This is to the angel who gave up his freedom and life to try and save his brother from opening the door to purgatory.

This is to the angel who seemed to be only looking after his own self interests, but never hesitated to aid his brother when he called.

This is to the angel who had the strength to double cross his brother to save his life.

Here's to the angel who didn't want to see his brother go down a dark road that never ended well.

Thank you, for everything you've done for us.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

To Chuck. Here's for you buddy.

Here's to the struggling writer who has documented the Winchesters lives.

Here's to the frightened prophet who always did his best to help out when he could.

Here's to the man who loved his creations, but was tired of always stepping in to break up the fights.

Here's to the man who started it all.

So thank you Chuck for giving us such a great story to follow, thank you for all of it...thank you for the good times and the bad.

* * *

 **Okay so I know these are really short, but I'm in the middle of re-watching supernatural and the last episode was the one where Bobby died. So I felt like writing thank-you notes to my hero's as if I were there with them all along. R &R let me know what you think :)**


End file.
